


Leonard

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Snark, Spock has teeth, Vulcan Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock isn't very happy that Bones has been keeping things from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard

Leonard,  
As written by Mr. Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Leonard,

I am aware that I have politely requested a full report on Jim's health, and of your multiple subsequent denials of this request. You will now be made aware that you have not been granted a choice, no matter how often you choose to be obstinate.

Give me the damned information or I will make your life more a “living hell” than I already do.

Live long and prosper,  
Spock


End file.
